


Monaco Mishap

by 416mark



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Dates, Formula 1, Gay Sex, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/416mark/pseuds/416mark
Summary: What happens after the 2016 Monaco GP





	Monaco Mishap

“Is Pascal okay? That was a pretty bad hit and I just want to make sure he’s alright.” Jenson had never experienced a tussle quite like that before, especially on one of the more intense circuits on the F1 calendar. These 2017 cars were quite a bit wider than what he was used to and being the first race he had the opportunity to pilot one, he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the width. He didn’t mean to clip Wehrlein’s Sauber, obviously, but that was beside the point. Having an opponents car resting on two wheels against a barrier because of an accident you caused was never a good thing. It happened and he wanted confirm that no serious damage had been done to the younger driver. He had just recovered from as serious injury he sustained before the season started so this incident couldn’t have helped anything.“Yeah, he’s alright, Jense. Don’t stress too much. He’ll be right as rain for the next race,” Pascal’s race engineer assured him. That put his mind at ease but he still wanted to apologize in person.“Do you know where he is? I’d really like to apologize myself.”

“Yeah he should be in his trailer.”

“Thanks, mate.” He quickly made his way towards the Sauber suites to see the German. He was a bit nervous, weirdly, knocking on the trailer door. He had never really gotten that close to Pascal, so this could be an awkward conversation.

“Come in,” a voice emanated from inside.  
Jenson opened the door and immediately his eyes zoned in on a shirtless Pascal sitting on the couch. He had never noticed how attractive the young German-Mauritian driver was. His dark skin tone coming from his island heritage, while the accent hailed from the automobile capital of the world. His race suit definitely seemed to hide how in shape he was, his abs being quite prevalent the way he was leaning back in a surprisingly relaxed manner. The sight fogged Jenson’s train of thought for a split second, but he quickly brought himself back to reality.

“Hey, bud. I just wanted to see how you were and to apologize for what happen. These new cars are intense and I still haven’t grasped the feel of them yet,” Jenson said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

“I’m fine, thanks. Don’t worry about me. These cars are really different from last year so I understand. I’m on the back foot too, not having participated in the first few races so I know how you feel,” Pascal replied, plastering a cute smile on his face. 

“Thanks for understanding, mate. How about I take you to dinner tonight to make it up to you? It’s the least I could do for cutting your race short today.” Jenson had no idea where that came from. He had no intention of asking Pascal to dinner, but it seemed like the right thing to do in the moment.

“Umm..sure. Why not. I don’t have any other plans,” Pascal replied, looking surprised but pleased at the offer.

“Great. I’ll come by your place at six. I know the perfect place.”

***

Dinner went a lot better than Jenson anticipated. He discover that he shared quite a bit in common with Pascal. He both revered the same drivers of history, they both loved the same vacation spots, and they both seemed to come from similar backgrounds. He was surprised that he had never had a proper conversation with Pascal up until now. He was not regretting this dinner one bit.

The more Jenson drank, the more his thoughts turned to that of a more mature nature, if he was honest. He couldn’t stop thinking about a bare-torsoed Pascal, abs glistening with a slight tinge of sweat, well-toned arms on display, hair perfectly quaffed, even after being smashed into a race helmet for two hours. What came out of his mouth next was completely unexpected, but the alcohol in his system convinced him it was a good idea.

“Do you want to come back to my place? Have a drink or two?”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Pascal answered, almost immediately, as if he had been waiting for Jenson to ask.

***

“Well this is it, where all the magic happens, as they say,” Jenson announced as Pascal and he made their way into Jenson’s Monaco apartment.

“And what magic is that, pray tell?” Pascal asked with a devious grin.

“Whatever magic you want,” he replied, taking a step closer to the younger driver. After a few seconds of them staring into each other’s eyes intently, Jenson took the opportunity to break the silence. “Want a beer?”

“Yes, please,” Pascal answered, looking slightly disappointed.

“Coming right up,” Jenson exclaimed as he headed for the kitchen. “Here you are, good sir. Anything else I can do for you?” he asked jokingly, returning to where Pascal had been.

“You have a gorgeous view. I guess these are the perks of a successful career like yours,” Pascal stated, staring out on the Monaco harbor that was currently bathed in the illumination of all the yachts hosting parties, celebrating the Grand Prix weekend.

“Yeah, it’s pretty epic. The money can be a hinderance though. Too many people wanting things from you, using you. It took me a while to weed out the phonies from the people that really had my back, but I think I’ve got a pretty good support system now.”

“That’s good to hear. I hope I have a career like yours one day. It’s not looking too good right now,” Pascal said, looking down at the floor forlornly.

“Hey,” Jenson whispered, tilting Pascals head so their eyes met, “it’ll all work out. Everything happens for a reason.”

“Yeah, your right.” 

The silence lasted longer this time. They both seemed completely content just studying each other, eyes locked, soaking up every emotion they gave away. Jenson threw caution to the wind, leaned down, and brushed his lips against Pascal’s, not taking things to far in fear he was reading the situation wrong. “I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?”

“Kiss me. I want you,” Pascal panted quite emphatically. Their lips locked as they wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace, every emotion they were felt being channeled through their kiss. Their hands explored each other’s clothed bodies, making sure to graze every curve, memorizing it for the future. They quickly disrobed each other, never quite loosing contact, in fear that the other would disappear as if this moment was all an intense dream. 

Once disrobed, Jenson ran his hands down Pascal’s toned back and grabbed his muscled ass. In one swift motion, he lifted Pascal off his feet, forcing him to wrap his legs around Jenson’s waist. Jenson then quickly carried Pascal into the bedroom, his mouth buried in his neck and chest, humming and sucking, bringing moans from Pascal’s lips in the process. He sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping Pascal on his lap. Pascal began grinding his hips over Jenson’s diamond-hard member, creating a friction that would end the night as quickly as it began if he kept it up.

“Babe, stop. I’m gonna blow if you keep that up,” pleaded Jenson.

Pascal replied by getting on his knees in front of Jenson’s throbbing cock, admiring it like it was a precious jewel. Pascal slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of Jenson’s cock, causing the Brit to shake with pleasure. Pascal had definitely done this before, despite seeming so innocent on the outside. He suddenly took Jenson’s entire cock in his mouth in one motion, humming along the way in order to create maximum effect.

After letting Pascal do what he was obviously very skilled at for a few minutes, Jenson took the liberty to grab a fistful of his perfect hair and began to fuck his mouth roughly, forcing gagging sounds to escape Pascal’s perfect mouth. He didn’t usually do this but Pascal seemed to bring out a side in Jenson that he was not familiar with. Even though Jenson seemed to be in control at this moment, he was getting the feeling that Pascal was more in control than it seemed. He looked down at the younger driver and realized that Pascal was staring back up at him, while simultaneously stroking his own cock, enjoying the rough play he was on the receiving end of.  
Jenson then let go of Pascal’s hair and pulled him back onto his lap. Their lips met once more with renewed vigor, as their tongues battled for dominance. Jenson then slipped two fingers into Pascal’s warm mouth, ensuring that they were well lubricated for the journey they were about to embark on. Once his digits were wet enough, Jenson slowly probed Pascal’s quivering hole, assuring that we wasn’t too forceful with the entry. Pascal seemed to be enjoying the foreign objects scissoring inside him, groaning and cooing with every movement of Jenson’s fingers. 

“Are you ready for more?” Jenson asked, studying Pascal’s eyes in order to get a better picture of his feelings.

“I’m ready.”

“Sit on my dick. Take control.” That’s exactly what Pascal did. He slowly sunk down onto Jenson throbbing prick, eyes closed and mouth agape. Once he had taken all of it to the hilt, he began to rock back and forth, giving and getting as much pleasure as possible. Pascal rode Jenson’s cock like it was a bucking bronco, grunting and moaning, up and down, sweat beading down his back and chest. Jenson was enjoying his lover’s ride, but now it was time for him to take control.

He grabbed Pascal’s hips suddenly and flipped him onto his back, moving himself on top. Pascal instinctively wrapped his legs around Jenson’s waist while grabbing onto his toned arms, preparing himself for the ride ahead. Jenson began to thrust into Pascal, gently at first, picking up speed until he was hammering his hole with everything he had. 

“Fuck me, Jense. You are so good!,” Pascal screamed, not caring if anyone could hear.

“You like my cock, baby? You like me inside you?”

“Yes, Daddy. Take my hole!” Daddy? He never figured Pascal would be into that, but Jenson liked it none the less. 

“Who’s your racing Daddy?”

“You are, Jenson. You’re my racing Daddy!” With that, Jenson continued to pound Pascal’s tight hole, while simultaneously leaving love bites all over his neck, chest, and shoulders. 

“I’m close, baby,” Jenson moaned, after a undetermined amount of time.

“Cum inside me, Daddy.” Pascal groaned in response. As instructed, Jenson blew what felt like the biggest load he had ever created inside his German lover. Almost as if on cue, Jenson felt Pascal’s hole tighten, followed by his cum shooting between their bodies, covering their abs and chests.

“Well…that was…fun..,” Jenson commented between gasps of air, after he had collapsed onto the bed next to his bedfellow.

“Yes it was,” Pascal replied. 

“I defiantly want to do that again….unless you don’t want to, that it.”

Pascal looked into Jenson’s gorgeous blue eyes and replied with a smile, “I would love to do this again….maybe a time or two more tonight if I haven’t worn you out yet, that is.”

“I’m not that old yet, mate.” With that, they kissed each other passionately as both of their spent cocks began to rise to the occasion once more.


End file.
